


To become friends (with benefits)

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	To become friends (with benefits)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



Ståle had a hard time to pretend not to watch as the tiny ski jumper prepared the weight for the bench press. Ståle adjusted his speed on the treadmill—up—and watched as Anders' muscles bunched and strained under the weight he was benching. Shortly he got out of his rhythm when he wondered how much weight the little duckling would actually benching.  
But when Anders finally seemed to notice the glances he blushed and his grey eyes seemed to scan the room, Ståle felt caught like a deer in the headlights and increased the speed again, even though he was pushing the limits of his endurance. But Fanni just nodded at him, then laid back on the bench again for another set.  
Ståle couldn't look away. He even didn't want to. His eye was caught by the beads of sweat rolling down the red face and the play of muscles under smooth, white skin. Finally the snowboarder forced himself to look away; now was not the time to get excited. He still had another fifteen minutes on the treadmill or Lars would have had his ass.  
But he couldn't stay away and kept stealing glimpses of the ski jumper—on the incline press, the leg press, doing bicep curls. He’d known that the other athlete was in shape in theory; his sport certainly required it. But Ståle usually focused on the smaller man's lack of height, or how he resemble a duckling or sounded like a squeaking duck. And watching him making the circuit, easy competence in every movement, had Anders' attractiveness ratcheting up some couple of notches.  
It just wasn’t fair.  
While finishing up his run Ståle finally slowed his pace, cooling down as the ski jumper toweled off and gulped down a bottle of water. Ståle watched him, expected him to leave, but instead Anders strolled over to Ståle’s treadmill. “Hey, Sandbech. How is your knee? Had a nice run?” The snowboarder was never quite sure how to take Anders, and he paused before finally hitting the stop button. “That's non of your bussiness, isn't it?” “Mmmmh,” the smaller man responded, rocking back on his heels. “Isn't it? I thought you had watched me the entire time … Haven't you?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ståle replied stiffly, grabbed his own towel and made a start for the door. But Fanni jogged to keep up, clearly not knowing when to leave well enough alone. “You heading to Lars?”  
Ståle really thought about denying it, even though everybody in the Toppen probably knew that the snowboarder always went to Lars for a post-work out massage since is last injury. The snowboarder huffed annoyed but it became harder to ignore the chemistry between the two … “Well? After Lars … You going to grab a coffee?” Fannemel prodded and Ståle cleared his throat but shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.” “So am I.” Anders smiled but Ståle sighed, more for appearances’ sake than anything else. “I don’t suppose I could get rid of you.” Anders' grin gotten bigger and his grey eyes sparkled mischief. “Why would you want to?” Ståle decided that he didn’t neither have an appropriate response nor an argument for Fanni not to come along as he went to Lars. Luckily the ski jumper hadn't made a move to enter Lars' room but Ståle had noted Lars' speculative look.  
He decided not to question it.

“Two coffee … You are old enough for coffee, aren't you?” Ståle ordered but turned around, „Or do I need to order juice? Or cacao?“ Fanni just barked and clenched his Teeth but followed Ståle wordlessly and slid onto a stool while noting when the snowboarder slid onto the seat next to him.  
For a few minutes the just nursed their coffees but finally Fanni decided to speak up. „So, any reason you were staring at me while I was lifting?” Stale resolutely did not look over, instead he just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “I told you, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “Come on, Sandbech,” Fanni wheedled. “I 'm not blind! I saw you watching.” Finally Ståle lost it and glanced over to see a bright grin, and—was Fannemel flirting with him? “And what if I was?” he asked carefully. The other just smirked and his tongue licked his lips slowly “I’d say I hoped you enjoyed the show.”  
Definitely flirting. Carefully, Ståle tried to feel Fannemel out. “I did, actually. I had no idea you could bench press that … much.” To his credit, the smaller man laughed, even though the joke was at his own expense. “Sometimes, there is more than you can see ...” “Isn't it?” Ståle managed to keep his voice even. „What should I see, when I watched you?“ „I don't know.“ Fanni shrugged but his glance still lingered on Ståle. „It's your turn to tell me.“ Ståle couldn’t hide his grin any longer. “I saw a surprisingly cute duckling.” „Maybe ...“ Fannis grin was mysterious but turned a kind of sad as he finished his drink and put his cup down. “So, I am done for the day. And you?” “I actually have to stay,” Ståle replied, momentarily thrown. But, when Fannemel's face fell, he realized that he had read the signs right.  
And he decided quickly that he wanted to go for it.  
“I’m free for dinner, though,” he quickly added and smiled invitingly. “We could meet here around seven ...” Fannemel smiled his eyes deep with something unpronounceable “Great. Maybe I’ll see you then.”  
If Sandbech wasn’t wrong—as he usually was when it came to this fucking duckling—there was no maybe about it.

Anders had no idea what he’d been thinking. Sure, he’d caught Sandbech staring at him a few times during his usual workout routine, but that didn’t mean the snowboarder was interested in anything other than making life difficult for him. His insults had became legendary and some of the other athletes had picked up the nickname 'Duckling'. He should be furious or should hate him but he felt something else. First he had thought it was just curiosity but now he was sure that this hadn't been the right name for ist … In the end it wouldn't even matter if as far as Fanni knew, Stale wouldn’t even show up.  
Which would be fine—better, even. Fanni would go in, order his dinner to go, and take off again. To spend his evening with Tom, trying to forget about a certain snowboarder or this deep blue eyes and pretend that he’d never even flirted with Ståle earlier. Fanni shook his head and scrubbed his hands over his face helplessly. “Fuck … What the hell was I thinking?”

When Fanni arrived at the café, he found a spot at a corner table, leaning back in his chair and watching people come and go. The ski jumper enjoyed people-watching, and he was content just to relax and go unnoticed. He ordered his usual, and started to eat slowly and with some relish. By the time he’d finished the last bite and his second drink, he had given up on seeing Sandbech. He might have been annoyed, even sad about the absence of the younger athlete. He was about finally ready to give up and go home to catch some tasteless smut on TV before heading to bed when Stale entered the café, looking tired and harried.  
Even so they had had some kind of appointment Fannemel was prepared for Ståle to ignore him, but he made a beeline for his table, sliding into the seat across from him with a sigh of relief. “Do me a favor and look … less like … a duckling.” Ståle ordered hastingly. “If it looks like weren't dating ... Torgeir and Frode might leave us alone.” Fanni raised his eyebrows taken by surprise. “You want me to play bodyguard? To guard you from your best friend and your brother? What did you do?” “Nothing.“ Ståle bite back. „I just want a few minutes to drink and eat in peace and not talking about my 'date'.“ Fanni schooled his handsome features into an appropriately serious expression and nodded. “When you put it that way…”  
“Thanks.” The gratitude was grudging, but Fanni knew what friends and family, especially big brothers could be like. “If I had to deal with one more hint how to get laid properly because that would 'lighten up my mood', I think I’d have killed someone.” “Don’t tell me,” Fanni shot back grinning, raising his hands in defence. “I have two big brothers … Tom is my best friend and Daniel and Robert had decided to pair me off with someone ...“ „Someone?” Ståle smirked with dark humor. “And if it was me?” Fannemel couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped. “Then they had shown a interesting taste in man … Or they didn't know me that well … We hate each other that's commonly known.” Ståle winced. „You really know how to take a compliment, Fannemel.“ „You are a compliment?“ asked Fanni and watched the snowboarder, who read the card. „I thought you are an asshole …“ „Takes one to know one.“ Ståle stole the drink and slammed it back.  
„Didn't think you were going to make it.“ Fannemel finally changed the topping but Ståle only shrugged and started digging in his meal that had been brought by the waiter. „I didn't think I would either ...“ The ski jumper started to play with his now empty glass and watched the other man inhaling his meal. Sandbech seemed even more intense than usual, which was saying something. Shortly he even thought about asking what they would doing if they were really interested in each other. But he couldn't bring himself to ask, though. Fanni didn't know what he wanted the answer to be …  
„So. Now we can talk.“ Ståle's blue eyes scanned over Fanni curiously. „What should this … this meeting be about?“ „I don't know.“ Fanni finally had to admit after remained silent for a few minutes. „We could be friends?“ „Friends?“ Ståle laughed heartily. „You really think that's possible?“ Fannemel's expression was serious, his grey eyes as intent as Stale had ever seen them. Suddenly he felt his heart racing felt but the older man just smiled. “I don’t know.” „And … why are we doing this?“ Ståle found himself asking and Fanni's smile fell just a bit. „Because … we'll never know otherwise.“ „I suppose you are right.“ Ståle nodded.

Fanni had no idea why he'd ended up inviting Ståle back to his place. In retrospective it was quite stupid as they had to drive to Lillehammer … And his house smelled stuffy, that shouldn't be a surprise as he had gone for months but he was taken back when he saw Ståle wrinkling his nose, scrunching it up in distaste.  
„I have …“ Fanni fell silent as he didn't know what to offer the snowboarder. „Did you want … a coffee?“ „I'll have whatever you're having.“ Ståle replied surprisingly amiable and Fanni hesitated for a moment. „Tea?“ „Sure.“ Ståle seemed not really interested as he looked around in Fannis kind of impersonal looking living room. „Nice place you got here, duckling.“ Fanni snorted clearly annoyed but shrugged. „Don't call me that … And … it's home.“ „No.“ Ståle replied shrewdly. „It's just a stopping point for you. Isn't it?“ Fanni sipped his tea to hid his dismay at how easily the snowboarder hat read the situation but not ready to give in. „Home is, where the heart is.“ „And where is that?“ inquired Ståle full of curiosity but Fanni just smiled. „Wouldn't you like to know?“ „Oddly enough ...“ the snowboarder responded seriously. „I would like to ...“ Fanni, disarmed by Ståle's sincerity had no idea how to respond to that and he wasn't quite sure what he should do … Or what Ståle expected from him.  
Let's try this ...“, Ståle murmured, setting his glass down on the table and leaning in. Fanni had expected it, alt least from the moment that the younger man leaned in, but he hadn't been able to prepare for his warmth or for the warm press of his lips against Fanni's and for the taste of fruit tea.  
It shouldn't have been arousing, but it was! He didn't want to think about how long it had been since the last time he had had sex with anybody other than his right hand … And when Ståle's long fingers gripped his waist and pulled him close, Anders knew he was going to exert every bit of self-control he had not to dome in his pants like a hormon-driven teenager. „Ståle ...“ Fanni gasped against Ståle's lips. „Been a … while ...“ „Yeah ...“, the other man smiled and after this point Fanni had no idea when he lost control of the evening's activities, but he found himself backed flat onto his back under the snowboarder.  
„Not your first ...“ Fanni stopped, unable to finish the sentence as Ståle latched onto a sensitive spot right behind his ear. „Not my first rodeo.“ Ståle agreed shamelessly grinning. „You might be surprised … But you had had your share either … I know Lars ...“ Ståle's clever fingers trailed down Fannis chest, leaving buttons open in their wake. The ski jumper hadn’t worn an undershirt—he’d been out of clean ones—and Ståle latched onto his right nipple.  
“Shit,” Fanni cursed biting his tongue. How the hell had he lost control of the situation so quickly?But Ståle just glanced up, meeting the grey eyes with a bright, knowing grin. “Like that?” “Sandbech ...“ Fanni started but Ståle kissed him again. „My name is Ståle. If we are going to be friendly, you might try to remember my name ..” „And you call me duckling?“ His voice dripping with acid but Ståle didn't react. Instead, he unbuttoned Fanni's pants, pulling them down in one easy, long practiced movement  
“Fanni ...” Ståle's mouth was far too busy to reply, and the ski jumper had to exert every ounce of self-control he had not to thrust up into Ståle's mouth. He wanted to keep the sensation going for as long as he could, and he wasn’t going to push his luck. Fanni came far too quickly for his own peace of mind—he felt like a damn kid all over again, unable to last any length of time at all. His gurgled shout of warning had no effect, however but Ståle swallowed with no demonstrable discomfort. In fact, the snowboarder sat up with a satisfied smirk, wiped his mouth clean and licked his fingers. “Good, huh?”  
“Where the fuck did you learn that?” Fanni managed to gasp breathlessly. “Haugvads,” Ståle replied with an offhanded grin. “You know that it is impossible not to have a crush on them ...” Fannemel eyed him warily, then made a decision based on his gut feeling, which he rarely did. He felt better, and more relaxed, than he had for months, which was something he wasn’t willing to give up right at the moment. “You know … I have a bed upstairs.”  
“Is that an offer?” Ståle smirked and Fanni nodded tiredly. “As soon as I catch my breath.” “Then I’d be happy to go upstairs.” The snowboarder winked at him. “All in the name of getting to know you, right?” Fanni coughed out a laugh. “Sure.”

Stale hadn't planned on more than dinner – he really hadn't even planned on dinner- but when Fanni invited him back to his place, he couldn't resist. And lately he hadn't been able to resist leaning in, taking what the smaller man would offer so freely. He figured Fanni would be a quality fuck and wouldn't expect much the next morning.  
Stale had enough practice going down on men from his early days in snowboarding, and that wasn’t a trick a guy forgot. Hearing the little duckling squeaking … begging helplessly above him just egged him on, and when Ståle followed him upstairs, it was with a smug grin.  
The dark bedroom had the same half-deserted feel as the rest of the house, although Ståle noticed that the blankets were rumpled, showing that the ski jumper was at least sleeping in his own bed most of the time. Ståle pulled the smaller man in close, but he couldn’t quite believe that they were doing this, but when Fanni opened the button on his jeans, and shoved both jeans and boxers over his hips, he let out a long sigh of relief. His pants had been too tight for a while now.  
Pulling back slightly, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and Ståle bit Fanni's shoulder as he eased them back towards the bed. Fanni lost himself a second time in the sensations … Ståle's mouth, his broad palm and clever fingers. He arched up into the warm, blessing touch, his hips jerking as he came over his hand.  
Fanni collapsed back on the bed bonelessly, watching as Ståle cleaned himself off. He thought about getting up, but decided that he was far too comfortable. “Do you have anywhere you have to be?” he asked but Ståle just moved his shoulders in the approximation of a shrug. “Not really. I try to avoid my brother and Torgeir ...“ “Then maybe you should stay.” offered Fanni lightheaded but his lips twitched nervously. „Ståle … That … You had to know … I'm not usually this … easy.“ „Easy?“ Ståle smirked, his eyes dark while he was stretching out on the bed next to Fanni. „There is nothing about you that's easy, Daunenfein ...“  
Anders grinned, but refused to rise to the bait or the new nickname. “I usually only put out after dinner and many, many drinks.” Ståle just snorted, then rolled over and threw an arm across Fanni's chest. “Then I’ll just have to owe you a few drinks.” The ski jumper couldn’t quite keep the smug satisfaction out of his voice as he said, “Maybe after our next work out.”


End file.
